1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device in which an inorganic light-emitting element, an organic light-emitting element, or the like is used as a light-emitting element, and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting device having a simple configuration and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device which facilitates the manufacture of the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, backlight units of thin displays, planar illumination devices, and the like are required to be made thin. Light-emitting devices using an LED chip have been proposed.
In light-emitting devices using an LED chip of the related art, an electrode is attached to the LED chip by die bonding with the electrode facing upward, and the electrode of the LED chip and a wiring of a substrate are connected to each other by wire bonding, thereby mounting the LED chip on the substrate. In addition, an LED chip is mounted on a substrate using a flip chip method in which an electrode of the LED chip is placed on the lower side of the LED chip, and the lower electrode and a wiring of the substrate are connected to each other using a conductive material. In this case, it is necessary to adjust the positions of the LED chip and the wiring of the substrate.
Consequently, a method of mounting an LED chip without positioning the LED chip has been proposed (for example, see JP2009-10204A and US2012/0164796A).
In the light-emitting device disclosed in JP2009-10204A, an upper electrode and a lower electrode of an LED chip are connected to a conductive layer of a conductive sheet using an anisotropic conductive resin, and the vicinity of the LED chip is filled with a non-conductive adhesive containing insulating beads.
US2012/0164796A discloses an illumination device using a diode (for example, see FIGS. 1 to 3) having a substantially hexagonal pillar shape (for example, see FIGS. 76 to 79). The patent document discloses that a diode having a width of approximately 10 μm to 50 μm and a height of approximately 5 μm to 25 μm is used as the diode.
US2012/0164796A discloses that diode ink having diodes dispersed in a solvent is applied using a coating method, and the diodes are provided in a conductive layer. Further, the patent document discloses that the diode ink can be printed on, for example, an LED-based illumination device or other flexible sheets. Meanwhile, the diode ink contains a plurality of particles which are substantially chemically inert.